Without An End There Can Be No Peace
by TheSpazChik
Summary: Cullen could have never predicted he would fall in love with a mage who would then later sacrificed herself to save Ferelden. Years later and the war is now fought between the mages and Templars. When a blood mage tries to summon a demon to kill him during an ambush, he ends up sending Cullen to a parallel universe where he finds his lost love alive who answers to the name Shepard.
1. Chapter 1

**this first chapter is the beginning and halfway to the end of Cullen's relationship with the Mage Amell. It kind of got a little corny but i enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy:)**

"Cullen?" Aurora Amell called, walking up to the Templar.

"Hmm?"

"What's it like outside?"

"Dull, I suppose. Not much different than in here."

"I don't thinks thats true." She smiled, leaning against the wall and looked at the floor.

"No?" He folded his arms and he too leaned his left arm on the wall.

"No. In here...its...constant, but out there, People are living, and moving." She glanced at him and added." Loving."

"I thought you didn't mind it here."

"I don't...I just wish life here didn't feel like time had stopped while it passes us by on the outside. It would be amazing to just step outside those big doors and pick some flowers and come right back in or meet new people who decide to visit. Then maybe the others wouldn't feel so chained down to the tower."

Cullen would never admit it aloud, but she had stolen his heart with a single word on the first day he came to the tower and could still remember everything with perfect clarity.

He had been so nervous when he walked around the floors on his first patrol. Most of the mages ignored him and went on with their evening plans while others readied for bedtime. They all had something to do except for one apprentice.

He didn't even notice she was walking beside him at the time until he heard a soft voice say." Hello."

She became much more curious as the years went by and their talks became more frequent.

He knew she craved the outside world and he desperately wanted to show it to her. He wanted to take her shopping and dancing in Orlais, or anywhere her heart desired.

But they could never be. Templars and Mages did not and could not mix.

"I'm worried about my Harrowing." She confessed out of no where.

"You'll do fine." He assured.

"Any day now." She smiled.

He didn't have the heart to tell her it would be that night.

/-/

He watched as his sweet Aurora placed her hand in the Lyrium and began her Harrowing and waited with anticipation for her to return to him unharmed.

She fainted and he quickly picked her up as instructed and carried her back down to the apprentice quarters and went back to his usual post and waited for her to awaken.

/-/

"Hello, Cullen."

"You've finally awakened." He smiled." I told you, you could do it."

She smiled at his praise.

"I...was ordered to be present for it." He sad solemnly." I was to swing the killing blow if you had become possessed...I'm sorry."

"Would you have really gone through with it?" She asked with a half scared half sad look on her face.

Oh why did she have to have such big, sad eyes?! Maker he had to look away.

"I must do as instructed and carry out my orders." He replied.

"I understand." She said and started walking down the hall and entered one of the small empty studies.

A minute later he heard her shout for him to come quickly and he rushed to her aid.

"Aurora? What is it?"

The door shut behind him and he turned to see her leaning back on the door.

"I dropped my quill." She said, pointing to the ground between them. "Could you retrieve it for me?"

How could he refuse?

He slowly knelt down and picked it up, never looking away from her gaze, and stood to walk towards her.

He held it out to her and she accepted it.

"My hero." She said, tossing the quill away and circling his neck with her arms and brought his face down to her's for a light kiss.

The bold act both surprised and aroused him, causing a moment of hesitation before he closed his eyes and lost hisself in the softness of her lips.

/-/

He rushed to her room as fast and inconspicuously as he could to her new quarters. Thankfully she was alone and packing.

"Aurora? Is it true?"

"I'm so sorry, Cullen." She stopped her packing and turned to embrace him." I shouldn't have told the First Enchanter and deceived Jowan. I should have just stayed out of it. I tried to stay but the Grey Warden invoked the right of Conscription, I have to go."

He hugged her as tightly as he could without hurting her. Grey Warden was an honorable title but he could never imagine his Love going to war.

If she was to leave, he had to accept it and let her go. But not without one last kiss.

He backed her into nearby bookshelf and kissed her, quickly picking her up and pushing her skirt up so she he could sit on her bed and let her straddle him.

"Are you sure?" She asked." I don't have much time."

"I would raze all Thedas before I let you walk away without feeling the softness of your skin one more time." He whispered.

**Alright so this concludes this part of their relationship next is the end of Cullen/Amell and it leads up to Post-destroyed Chantry. See you next time:)**

**TheSpazChik **


	2. Chapter 2

**im aware the first chapter might be too short or boring or slow and corny but I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Its so hard to make the words sound right for good ideas:) enjoy**

After his transfer to Kirkwall he thought things would be different. His fears of the circle here were far greater than the assumptions he had back on Lake Calenhad.

Before he knew it 7 years had went by and after the the defeat of Meredith and the destruction of the Chantry, he was promoted to Knight-Commander and was now a prime target for the Resolutionists.

Which is why he should have brought someone with him when going from Hightown to the docks.

/-/[finally Mass Effect comes into play. Sorry for the wait][hope you're still with me here:)]

Cullen didn't remember falling asleep or getting knocked out but here he was, pushing hisself off the ground to stand and found hisself surrounded by large white buildings.

"Commander! Unknown over by the crates!" He heard and turned when he heard weird noises. Was someone calling him?

"We got something over here." He heard another voice.

He turned to see what seemed like people in yellow and white bulky...armor?

He watched them raise identical objects and pointed them towards him. All he could do was stand there with a strange look.

The next thing he knew another person wearing full armor in grey and black colors shot up next to him. Covered in some kind a bluish aura, the slender figure emitted a large circle like what she was just covered in and protected them from whatever they were being attacked by. With one hand the figure somehow pulled a shield from one of their attackers and instructed him to hold get down as shield hisself with it. So she was a woman.

Obeying he kneeled with wide eyes and watched as she used the circle shield to throw back the enemy. He should have known. She was a bloody mage.

He watched put a finger to her neck and said. "Rendezvous at my Nav Point. All hostiles terminated. Then we can open that life pod." She turned to Cullen." And we have a slight change in plans. Liara, I found your "Unknown." She held out a hand. "Commander Shepard of the Alliance Navy."

"Keep your distance, mage!" He said, dropping the shield and backed up.

Taken back, Shepard pressed a finger to her neck again.

"Ummm...Liara, whats a "mage?"

"Human mythology and fiction suggests that some humans were born with the ability to use magic."

"Like a wizard?" Shepard asked." With dragons and royalty in distress? Those kind of stories?"

"Sort of." The bodiless voice replied.

"Hmmm... Radio Dr. Chakwas and tell her to ready an examination table. This guy looks like he escaped a Renaissance painting."

"Right away."

All the time Shepard spent talking to her squad mates, she didn't notice the man was now wandering around.

"Where am I?" He demanded." Where in Thedas am I?!"

"Thedas? Is that a colony?"

"It's a Nation!" He spat back.

"Ooookay." She said." This is a colony planet called Eden Prime."

"I demand you send me back Maleficarum!"

"Hey, hey! Watch the names there, buddy!" She pulled off her helmet to yell at him some more.

Cullen nearly collapsed when he saw her face. She was the spitting image of his Aurora. With that helm removed she even sounded like his lost Love.

"A-Aurora?"

"You know my name?" She asked." Barely anyone knows my first name. Who are you?!"

"It's me! Ser Cullen, remember the Templar ordered to watch over you?" He rushed forward and pulled her into a bear hug." Oh how I've suffered not seeing you're beautiful face for so long."

"Umm...Liara? Garrus? Little help here?"

"What'dya do, Shep? Show him your famous dance moves?" Garrus teased, coming up behind the strange man and stuck him in the neck with a sleeping drug.

"Okay, all weirdness aside, lets open that life pod and get back on the Normandy before he wakes up."


	3. Chapter 3

"So how long is the tranquilizer supposed to last?" Cullen heard as he slowly regained consciousness.

"He should be up pretty soon." Replied another.

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times to get them into focus and found hisself on a strange bed.

He groaned and sat up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I had to tranquilize you."

He glanced up to see the same woman he met earlier and an older woman with short, grey hair.

"Aurora?" He reached for her.

"Woah." She held up a hand.

"Before we go any further, you're going to tell me just exactly who you are, how you know my first name, and what the hell a "Maleficarum" is."

He started slowly.

"I'am Knight-Commander Cullen, head of the Templars stationed in Kirkwall."

"That's a good start. Im Commander Shepard of the Alliance Navy."

He rubbed his face.

"You look so much like her. You sound like her, but you're not her."

"Who?"

"My Aurora." He replied." The mage who grew up in the Circle of Magi I was assigned to when I had just obtained full Knight-hood. Now I see that you are very different than she. Aurora Amell was her name. She died killing the Archdemon and stopping the Blight."

"Archdemon?"

"The beast that led the Darkspawn." He said like she was supposed to know what that meant. "They tried to destroy Ferelden by slaughtering us and some died by being infected by the taint of the blight."

"One, I've never heard of this "blight" or "Archdemon" and two, EDI can't locate anyplace called "Ferelden" so maybe you should cut the crap and tell me whats really going on. Did the Illusive Man send you? Are you one of his experiments? 'Cuz you'd think by now he'd be smart enough to stop sending me his toys, I tend to give them back broken."

"Shepard, If I may..." It was a strange voice, but it sounded like a woman. He couldn't see a fourth person in the room.

"Go ahead, EDI." Shepard said.

"Though I cannot find anything to identify the Knight-Commander, my reading's show he believes he is telling the truth. Brain graphs suggests he is not being controlled nor does he show signs of Indoctrination. He has no implants or an Omni-tool and His armor is made of unknown components."

"What would he be doing on a Cerberus controlled colony on Eden Prime, then?"

"Perhaps you should ask him." She replied sarcastically.

"Oh yea, why didn't I think of that?" Shepard retorted.

"It is rude to speak of someone in your presence as if they are not there." Cullen frowned.

"Sorry. Alright, what do you remember?"

"Where...?" Cullen searched the room with his eyes.

"Cullen, is it?" Shepard asked." Okay. Cool. Cullen, EDI. EDI, Cullen. Cullen, Dr. Chakwas. Everyone good? Great. Now, what do you remember?"

This Aurora was kinda pushy in Cullen's opinion but he did as instructed and tried to remember wha he could.

"I was born in.."

"No, no." Shepard interrupted." What do you remember last before you were found on Eden Prime?"

"Very well. I was leading a group to a remote location to attempt a search and seize of any Apostate or Blood Mage we could find. We were ambushed and overwhelmed and the last thing I remember is...one of our own turned out to be possessed. We thought we had be thorough with our initiates and knights but the Resolutionists had been infiltrating our ranks by implanting demons in them for a long time before we discovered them.

"We wouldn't have found out about it at all if your cousin, Hawke, hadn't intervened and agreed to find out information at the Blooming Rose."

Shepard didn't try to correct him, she just listened and asked occasional questions.

"What did Hawke find?"

"He talked to some of the...working women." He blushed a little." One happened to blood mage that kidnapped our recruits. I hear she tried to make him slit his own throat. Being a mage himself, the woman was no match for Hawke. He found and save one of our recruits when he discovered the hideout.

"Okay so according to your story, you, what? The "mage" used "blood magic" to try to send you somewhere?" She looked to the ceiling again." EDI, does Cerberus have any info on any of this?"

"Not that I know of, Shepard."

"Hah! Maybe he's from a different Universe or something." Came a male voice." Like that Issue of Blasto where he was to shut down the portal to a Hell dimension before the evil Vorcha councilor can send for his army of darkness."

"Very funny, Joker." Shepard rolled her eyes and sighed." Well, We are on a ship in space, working with aliens,and fighting a trillion year old race of sentient machines. And, oh yeah, we just found the last living Prothean. Why not throw in a man from a different dimension?"

"Glad we're all on the same page." A blue woman said walking. She looked human except for her skin color and the weird things sticking out of the back of her head where hair would normally be.

"Are...you some kind of Darkspawn?" Cullen asked." I had heard that some might be able to talk when the Warden Commander killed the Architect, but I have never seen anything like you."

"My name is Dr. Liara T'Soni and my species is called "Asari." She replied." We are not Darkspawn, but I'd love to hear about them." She added curiously.

"As long as you play nice, I'll show you around and find a place for you to stay until we figure out what to do with you. For now lets get you some clothes and something to eat. Come on,the Mess Hall is just outside the door. EDI, can you see if James has any extra clothes."

"He looks more like Steve's size." Liara observed.

"Yeah, but look at all that armor, he's gotta be packin' some guns. Maybe not as thick as Vega's but more than Esteban's." Shepard pointed out.

"True. How about a shirt from James and pants from Cortez, please, EDI." Liara said.

"Right away, Dr." EDI replied.

"Thank you."

Cullen cautiously followed Shepard out the self-opening, sliding doors and was sat at a table while Shepard walked over to an area of counters.

He watched her begin to prepare a meal for him and he nervously tried not to fidget under everyone's stare.

He stood and began to remove his gauntlets, armor, and weapons to place on the table leaving him in his Templar robes.

"You must be the new guy." A very muscular man walked up carrying what he assumed was his clothes.

"James, take Cullen to a room where he can change." Shepard called from the kitchen.

"Where should I take him?"

"Whats open?"

"Life Support and the observation deck, I think."

"Seeing space may be too much for him just yet. Take him to Life Support."

"Right away. Lola."

Cullen stood and followed with his armor and weapons.

"You're lucky ya know." James smirked." The Commander doesn't cook for just anyone."

"Why do you call her Lola?" Cullen asked." Her name is Aurora."

"Most people call her Commander, friends call her Shepard. To me she's Lola. I don't think anyone even really knows her first name."

Feeling slightly jealous, Cullen added.

"What is she to you that you can call her anything beyond Commander?"

"Woah, now. She just my Commander, but a good friend. Here's your room and your clothes."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

The door slid closed and Cullen turned to see a desk and a bed in the small, slightly lit room.

He sighed tossed everything on one side of the bed and lied down on the other. He couldn't believe she was there right in front of him. Maybe this is where she went when she died and he died as well and his soul came here to join her. Maybe this is just a dream with the effects of mind contol?

He curled up and held his head.

"Please wake me up!" He whispered." Please, somebody, wake me from this cruel dream!"


End file.
